sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
News UK July 2008
*Somerset County Council vote to endorse a motion that they become the UK’s first ‘Transition Local Authority’, July 28 Transition Culture, July 28 Last week, Somerset County Council voted unanimously to endorse a motion that they become the UK’s first ‘Transition Local Authority’. What it means is that SCC could start taking an integrated approach to its planning processes, putting peak oil and climate change at the heart of its forward planning. It may well also unlock funds for the many Transition initiatives emerging across Somerset. topic, place *Woodland Trust to create England’s largest new native forest, July 28 Woodland Trust, July 28 topic *Interactive crime maps for everyone by Christmas, says Home Office, July 28 Free Our Data: the blog, July 28 Home Office, July 28 topic *Higher standards for Eco towns, July 24 Communities and Local Government, July 24 *Economic case for Heathrow airport flawed, say Stockholm Environment Institute, July 23 Friends of the Earth, July 23 topic *Leaders of the UK's largest climate change coalition pile pressure on Brown to say yes to green energy and no to coal, July 22 Greenpeace, July 22 topic *New map shows over 100 communities threatened by rubbish-burners, July 22 Friends of the Earth, July 22 topic *Further consultation on East Midlands regional plan, July 22 Communities and Local Government, July 22 topic, place *Further consultation on South West England development vision, July 22 Communities and Local Government, July 22 topic, place *Government to spend 2 years auditing England’s natural resources – its wildlife, habitats and ecosystems, July 21 Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs, July 21 The project - aiming for the most comprehensive picture ever of England’s natural environment, the benefits it provides to society, and how it is changing - is to involve a a wide range of partners such as Natural England, the Forestry Commission and the Environment Agency. topic *Government announces "further consultation" on South East England Plan, July 17 Communities and Local Government, July 17 topic, place *Government claims new approach to regeneration, July 17 Communities and Local Government, July 17 topic *73 green spaces managed by voluntary and community groups awarded Green Pennant, July 17 Green Flag Award, July 17 topic *Increasing inequality in rural areas: State of the Countryside 2008 report, July 16 Commission for Rural Communities, July 16 topic *Public more receptive to personal carbon trading than policy makers believe, ippr, July 16 ippr, July 16 topic *Carbon emissions from state schools to be included in carbon trading scheme for local authorities from April 2010, July 16 Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs, July 16 topic, topic *Second round Growth Points selected, July 16 Communities and Local Government, July 16 topic *Government departments making poor progress on cutting carbon say MPs, July 14 Environmental Audit Committee, July 14 topic *Government launches Station Travel Plan Initiative for England and Wales, July 11 Campaign for Better Transport, July 11 Station travel plans will be developed for 24 pilot schemes covering 31 stations across the country: Derby, Loughborough, Colchester North, Leighton Buzzard, Southend Stations (Southend Victoria, Southend Central), St. Albans & Hatfield (St Albans City, St Albans Abbey, Hatfield), Middlesbrough & Thornaby, Darlington, Durham, Accrington, Hazel Grove, Ashford (Kent), Milton Keynes Central, Three Rivers CRP (Eastleigh, Chandlers Ford, Romsey, St. Denys), Bristol Parkway, Truro, Digby & Sowton, Shotton, Stoke-on-Trent, Leamington Spa, King's Norton, Chapeltown, Hebden Bridge and Leeds. topic *Government publishes 'empowerment' White Paper, July 9 Communities and Local Government, July 9 topic, comment, forum *Government sets out 21st century challenges for food in the UK, July 7 Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs, July 7 forum *Mayor quashes £25 congestion fee hike. London Mayor Boris Johnson quashes the proposed rise in congestion charge for vehicles deemed high polluters, July 7 BBC News, July 7 topic References 07